<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birdsitter Eli by ChibiEnvyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891329">Birdsitter Eli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan'>ChibiEnvyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birdcop [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, What am I doing, nonbinary Zappy, shiny stuff, who knows - Freeform, zappy loves french fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Zappy Makes a New Friend. Now Eli has to deal with Zappy. How will he fare? Considering he's not Gavin.</p><p>I say very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birdcop [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birdsitter Eli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zappy is an exception for birds. French fries are not part of a bird's normal diet. Please do not go according to what I have written here. </p><p>Do NOT feed real birds French fries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully this human called Eli left the shiny ball in their nest. He also took out the smaller box that served as Zappy’s toilet and disposed of it. Instead of a box, he replaced it with a thick piece of paper. Oh well that would have to do for now. They supposed.</p><p>“Let’s see what to feed you. He said no junk food. I don’t know what you like.” Eli scratched the back of his head, racking his brain to figure out what to give this little bird to eat. “What would you like to eat?”</p><p>“CHHHIIIRRRRPPPP!” (oranges)</p><p>Eli stared at the bird. “I don’t speak bird, but I guess you don’t speak human.” He guessed the bird can have whatever he was eating, but a small amount. Today he planned on going out to eat, but at the same time, he knew Gavin would kick his butt should he leave Zappy alone. </p><p>“Looks like you’re coming with me.” Eli nodded his head. Thankfully he had his own car, most of the agents had a vehicle of some sorts. If they didn’t, they tended to carpool as their headquarters was supposed to be a secret.</p><p>After making sure no one was following him, Eli drove to the nearest fast food restaurant. He brought the box inside with him. Although a few people gave the two looks, they said nothing seeing as he was in uniform and carried his gun with him. </p><p>“Hm… What am I going to eat?”</p><p>Zappy peered out of the box. Their eyes settled on one thing… French fries. They chirped up a storm until Eli looked down at him. Then they looked between human and the French fries before giving him those adorable birdy eyes.</p><p>“You want fries? I don’t know. They’re unhealthy.”</p><p>“Chirp…..” Zappy stopped peering out of the box and sat down in the middle of their nest, pouting like a child being denied candy or their favorite toy.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll get some for you.” Eli prayed Gavin wouldn’t hear about this. He made a mental note not to tell him.</p><p>Minutes later, Eli was sitting at an outside table, chowing down on his burger while Zappy was happily eating their French fries. He guessed a few wouldn’t hurt, and he made sure to give the not so oily ones to the little bird.</p><p>“You better be grateful for this.”</p><p>“Chirp!”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Once they finished their meal (or fries in Zappy’s case), Eli brought them back to headquarters where an anxious Gavin was waiting. </p><p>“Did he behave?”</p><p>“Yes. He was a good bird.” Eli handed back the box slash nest.</p><p>Gavin frowned when he saw the shiny ball in there.</p><p>“Ah. Zappy was bored so I let him have it. Don’t worry. I never played with it so it’s clean.”</p><p>“Uh… thanks. I didn’t have time to buy him any toys. You sure you want to give it to him?” Gavin stared at the small sphere. It wasn’t small enough for the bird to choke on it, but it wasn’t large enough to squash them either.</p><p>“Yeah, he was having a lot of fun with it, and I’m doing nothing with it.” Eli shrugged before he reached in the box to pet the bird</p><p>Zappy happily chirped before letting Eli pet them and snuggled up against his hand.</p><p>“He looks happy.”</p><p>“If you need someone to birdsit, feel free to ask.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>